


feel you.

by planethotdog



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Five Kisses Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planethotdog/pseuds/planethotdog
Summary: five times harry hart & jack daniels have kissed.





	feel you.

_**i.** _ ****

Accidents never make for good first kisses. Teeth clash, lips stumble, it's a rough grasp led to from the briefest of shocks  –  and most of all, it's embarrassing.

Jack's rushing out of the room in unbridled haste may have been a bad idea, as the unsuspecting victim waltzed into the room at the exact moment Jack was taking his leave.

Bodies collided, mouths met, and now, they rest in a vaguely unsure, far too intimate caress before an extraordinarily curious audience. All eyes, both those shrouded behind Kingsman glasses and those hidden beneath the brim of a Statesman's hat, fall to the fumbling pair, with their lips connected by chance.

Calloused digits come to palm at Harry's bespoke shoulder, a soft push given to break away from the gentle grip the older gentleman had around Jack's waist. A glance climbs upwards to gauge his reaction, to search within brown eyes and determine his next move.

The results came back as such: Hart was stunned into silence, and Jack received an unknowing kiss for good luck.

 _Claramente_ , a  **happy**  accident. 

 

**_ii._ **

The drive to the restaurant was an uneventful ride. With the quiet ambience of  faint notes filing out from the speakers and the  _pitter patter_ of the rain falling on the roof of the car, Jack's attention splits between the road and the man in his passenger seat, whose gaze was focused on peering between raindrops, out the window.

Mild conversation is made between songs and stops, but it was a silence far from uncomfortable.

Even as wheels slow and stop, little else is said other than Jack's mumbled, 'Stay here.' He steps out of the car with non-lethal umbrella unfurled and makes his way around to the opposite side, nylon canopy protecting his date from the rain.

Whiskey opens the door for him, like a gentleman, and takes Harry's hand in his – if only to press a _kiss_ to his skin.

It earns Jack a smile, and a fairly British: "You certainly know how to treat a lady."

 

**_iii._ **

Heat flushes cheeks a pretty hue of cherry, and lips, bitten raw, a shade deeper. A desire nearly insatiable overwhelms Jack, flooding veins with unmatched ardor.

With his denim shirt messily unbuttoned, loosely hanging over a hunched frame, he sets to work on untangling the other's tie. On top of a leather couch do they rest, Harry pushed against the back and Jack in a straddle across his lap, palm comes to a rough hold on Harry's cheek, digits tucked behind his ear as he trails a fit of warm pecks down Hart's exposed neck.

Breathless, Jack pulls back for a charged moment, using his grip to bring Harry's gaze to his. There's a pregnant pause before either of them dare to break, spare the heaving breaths racking their chests, waiting, anticipating who's going to make the first move.

To his surprise, Harry beats him to the punch. 

The Kingsman lurches forwards and upwards, smashing into an embrace unparalleled in fervor: a kiss that leads into _so much more_ than snogging on Jack's couch.

 

 _ **iv**_.

The inviting smell of breakfast invades Jack's groggy senses.

It's the first sensation that gains recognition as eyes pry themselves open, only barely pushing past the mild-turned-intense cramp of hunger overtaking his stomach.

Feet pad softly across carpet and wooden floors until they reach their destination: the kitchen. It's then that he spots Harry, with a  _genuine_ , bumpkin country-wife apron tied around his neck, standing over the stovetop, which Jack can only assume is the source of that absolutely appetizing aroma that found its way into their bedroom.

As soon as the puzzle pieces fall into place and the big picture is realized, feet are on the move again (quieter this time), if only to sneak up on the man currently cooking him breakfast.

Upon his arrival, Jack snakes an arm around Harry's waist, burying his face in the crook of the chef's neck to press a gentle kiss there, with a sleepy smile slightly upturning lips. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

 

_**v.** _

Light dabs of an alcohol-soaked washcloth touch gently at the gash on Jack's forehead. It's small, he told Harry, it'll heal on its own, but the other had insisted on him cleaning it, along with some other 'it'll get infected, Jack'  bullshit.

So now, he's sat on a bar stool, one elbow resting on the countertop and the other lying limp, while Harry Hart tends to his wounds.

"Y' really don't have to, Harry," Jack tries again, hoping to stop this needless pain being inflicted on his face.

"Maybe not," Harry replies with his gaze concentrated on his actions. "But I'm going to, regardless."

A soft groan flits between lips on the bough of an exhale, realizing his efforts were futile, and further attempts would only be met with more stubbornness. The pair fall into a silence after that, with Harry pressing at his skin and Jack fiddling with his fingers, up until Harry announces he's finished.

"There," he says, before quickly sticking a bandaid over the cut and placing a soft peck on top of it. "All better."

Jack's fingers instantly shoot up to feel at the waxy paper now stuck to his face and fights the urge to take it off. Instead, he gives Harry a half-smile and mutters a thank you.

He'd rip the bandage off later.

**Author's Note:**

> jack "i don't know who you think i am but i'm not wearing a fucking bandaid on my face harry" daniels


End file.
